1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer housing, more particularly a computer housing having a foldable frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional computer housing 1 generally includes a top frame panel 11, a bottom frame panel 12, and a front frame panel 13 and a rear frame panel 14 interconnecting front and rear panel edges of the top and bottom frame panels 11, 12. The four frame panels 11, 12, 13, 14 are interconnected to form a rectangular frame. The computer housing 1 further includes a lateral frame panel 15 for securing a motherboard (not shown). Since the aforesaid frame panels are generally secured in place by riveting, the structure of the rectangular frame is usually fixed and cannot be disassembled or folded. Such an arrangement can maintain the sturdiness of the structure of the housing, and the user does not need to perform any assembling operation after purchase.
However, a drawback of the computer housing 1 is that, since the size and structure of the housing are fixed, a corresponding storage space is required during transport or displaying of the housing. Relatively, the necessary transport cost is constantly kept at a certain level and cannot be reduced.
In an era of keen competitions and low profit margins, it is hoped that the costs involved with the production of products can be cut down in every aspect, so that the obtainable profits can be relatively increased.